Begging for more
by 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0
Summary: I miss how his smile would light up my world. I miss the twinkle in his eyes. I miss how his voice used to soothe me. I miss his contagious laugh. I miss the feel of his warmth. I miss his existence and presence. But most of all, I miss him. After letting him go, can Ginny get Harry back? Or is he too far gone? A sweet romantic story c:


**Hola amigos!**

**So, I wrote this some time ago, I just never ended up posting it! I hope you all like it c: **

**It's kinda sad, but I just couldn't resist. **

* * *

_ || It's hard to forget someone, who gave you so much to remember ||_

* * *

The light streamed in through the open blinks as I lay in my bed. Today was that day, I can't believe it was already a year, a year since all I had left of him, were just memories. _People come and go, but memories stay with us._ The cracks in the roof were fascinating, creating different patterns like constellations.

They were visible until a tiny head popped in front of my face. My daughter's piercing green eyes stare back at me. Just like _his_.

Her auburn red curls bounced on her back as she jumped up and down on my bed crinkling the beige duvet.

I stored all the pain and memories away and propped myself against the headboard.

Her feet stop bouncing and she settles herself next to me cuddling into my side.

"Hey cupcake". I whisper in her ear as a giggle escapes her lips.

Lifting my hand up with her soft little palm she draws circles and other random shapes on my hand.

She knew it calmed me down. She knew what day it was today. She was smart. Afterall, she _our_ daughter. Lily.

With green eyes and red curls, Lily was just like her grandmother.

The sun may have been shining in like any other day. But today, was not any other day. It was _his_ day.

"Mommy, we get to have a picnic with daddy today right?". She asked innocently, hope glimmering and shining in her eyes.

"Off course sweetie. Daddy must be missing you. Quickly go get ready, you don't want Daddy waiting do you?". I said plastering a smile on my face.

She ran out of the room cheerfully. How was she supposed to know the world isn't all about happiness? She was only 6 after all.

_You have to do this. For Lily. You have to stay strong._

I gathered all the strength I had left in me and get up. My feet dig into soft fluffy carpet as I walk across the room and into the bathroom. My toes curl as they hit the cold white tiles of the bathroom.

My hand reaches out to turn the tap on. Cold water flows out and into my palm. Fluttering my eyelids close, I splash the flowing water against my face.

Droplets of the water run down my face. Raising my gaze onto the mirror I meet my own stare. There was no twinkle. No shine. No happiness. So much pain vivid in my brown eyes, even I cringe and look away.

I strip down and get into the shower. Turning the dial, hot water falls onto my body, running down my body. Stealing myself away from the real world I float back into the past.

_~Flashback~_

_A pair of olive tanned arms snake around my waist pulling me into a hard toned chest._

_"About to take a shower?". He whispers leaning into my ear and nibbling causing a small moan to escape my lips as a shiver runs down my spine._

_I just nod not trusting my mouth. His lips trail down my neck leaving hot little kisses, leaving me begging for more. I moan causing him to chuckle._

_"Mind if I join you?". He mumbles against my neck huskily._

_"Not at all". I whisper turning around and capturing his lips with my own._

_~Flashback End~_

I gasp turning the hot water off. I lean against the wall trying to capture my breath. Hot trails of tears burn down my face, mixing and mingling with the water. Grabbing a towel, I wrap it around myself as my feet walk out and into the closet.

As a futile attempt of locking myself away from the past, I busy myself in choosing an outfit. Slipping into a black lacey dress; the same one he had bought me on my birthday 3 years ago.

Lace sleeves that stopped at my elbows, with a belt going around my waist. The dress stopping right above my knees, showing off my tanned legs.

_~Flashback Start~_

_Wrapping his arms around my stomach he turns me around to face. His fingers reach up and brush strands of my hair behind my ear. My eyes fluttering close, as I breathe in his intoxicating scent. His touch lingering in the air and on my face, he gently lifts my chin up to look at him._

_His hands roam around my dress, feeling me through the lacey black dress._

_"You look beautiful". He murmurs against my lips, his own brushing against mine. Leaving me begging for more._

_He captures my rose pink lips with his stealing my breath away. The world around me blurs, the bedroom disappears and so does sleeping Lily. Its only him & I._

_~Flashback End~_

Stepping into my ballet flat pump shoes I walk out of my bedroom and into the hallway. Walls covered in moving photo frames_. Of him. _Of_ us. _Of_ our _family.

His arms draped around my shoulder, pulling me into him as I cradle Lily in my arms. Our very first family portrait.

There's another photo, captured at the perfect moment, taken by Remus. His arms enclosed tightly around me, my back leaning on his chest. Lifting me in the air and spinning me around. My eyes closed and my mouth open shrieking while his nose was scrunched up as he chuckled.

Lily runs up to me shaking me back from my thoughts.

"Come on mommy, we can't be late! We don't wanna keep daddy waiting". She rambles, grabbing my wrist and dragging me along.

"Ohmigod!I cant wait to see daddy again! I miss him soooooo much mommy". She speaks gesturing wildly, spreading out her smalls arms as far as they can go showing how much she's missed her daddy.

"Do you think he misses us well? Do you miss him as well mommy? Why won't daddy come back to us? Why can't you bring him back?". Angel asks stopping abruptly in her steps and turning around, looking deep in thought.

My dress brushes the carpet as I kneel down soothing her dress, taking away the imaginary crinkles on her dress.

"Off course daddy misses us. He loves us alot sweetcake. Much more than you can imagine. Sooooo much". I reply spreading my arms copying the way she had done earlier.

A giggle escapes her soft little lips as I continue.

"I miss him a lot baby. We can't bring him back, he's too far gone". I say as tears prickle in my brown eyes.

"Come on lets go". I continue a sad smile sneaking its way up to my face.

_~Flashback Starts~_

_"Come on baby! You can do this!". He encouraged. I grasped his hand and tried harder._

_"Push! You can do this! Just a little more!". I gripped his palm tighter, squeezing it in my hands. I felt him cringe and knew he felt some pain. Not alot, just a litte._

_I pushed harder shrieking in pain and frustration._

_"Push! Push! PUSH! PUSH!". He screamed. As encouraging as it was, in my current situation, it was annoying the crap out of me._

_"Shut up!". I screamed at him._

_He looked taken aback at my outburst and so did the nurses._

_"Just push". He said recovering back to his normal self._

_Pushing harder every second as every cell in my body cried out in pain._

_My eyes closed tight, my body stiff. I thought constipation and period's were bad. This is hell. Torture._

_"You can do this babe. For you. For us. For our baby". He muttered softly, brushing my hair back as sweat dripped down my forehead._

_I pushed harder. Harder than before. Using all the strength I had in me, I pushed._

_A loud cry filled the room. A baby's cry._

_My body sacked and crashed on to the bed. My muscles aching. Catching my breath I opened my eyes and saw the bundle of joy. The only thing that could make this worth it._

_My baby. _Our_ baby._

_"Lily". He had whispered._

_Leaning down he pecks me on the lips, just a small peck that leaves me begging for more._

_~Flashback End~_

Opening the car door, Lily jumps out bouncing in glee. I walk out and cross over to her side. She grasps my hand in hers and pulls me along.

Excitement radiating off her she squeals delighted to be visiting her father.

Running up the hill, passing other loved ones, she stops in front of a particular missed one.

Her father.

We both kneel down in front of the tombstone.

Angel gently places the bouquet of flowers on the stone.

_Harry James Potter_

_Beloved Father, Son, Friend, Uncle and Husband._

_'Rain or shine, I'll always be here'._

Before I realise and could control it, a tear rolls down my cheek burning away a trail of foundation. As I am being dragged into the past. Once again.

_~Flashback Starts~_

_He hugs me close, leaning his forehead against me._

_"Have I told you how breath taking you look in that dress?". Harry asked smirking._

_"Actually you have. About 8 times today". I say humouring him._

_"Just so you know, I mean every bit of it". He whispers sexily._

_He leans down sealing my lips with his. After a few moments he pulls away smiling._

_"Last time I checked the bride and groom are supposed to kiss, in case you've forgotten. That was us 6 years ago". I say teasing him._

_A scream roars in the wedding hall. Before I know it, Harry jumps in front of me shielding me from my death._

_His wand is out shouting out spells. Recovering from my shock, I do the same. _

_"Avada Kedavra". Someone screams out, my head spins around to see Harry's eyes widen, his wand slips out his fingers and crashes on to the floor. _

_I catch him sinking and I slowly lower him cradling him in my lap._

_"No...NO...NO!...NOO!". I scream._

_"Don't do this to me. You can't leave me. What about Lily? You can't do this Harry. Don't leave me. Don't leave us". I say pleading him. Begging him._

_"I love you Ginerva Molly Potter. I am glad I am dying in your arms, right after another kiss. I love you. I have, I do, and I always will. Remember. Rain or shine, I'll always be here". He spoke as his green eyes fluttered closed._

_I screamed and screamed, my screams of protest echoing in the room. The world blurs and I fall onto his chest sobbing._

_This couldn't be happening._

_I lay there, lifeless, praying for him to come back. I was left there. Begging for more._

_~Flashback ends~_

Tears stream down my face, and this time I don't even try to stop them, just let them fall freely.

I loved him.

I still do love him.

I always will.

Till the last breath I take.

I love him.

The man, who always left me begging for more.

Maybe its not about the happy ending. Maybe its about the story.

* * *

**So how was it? Awful? Good? Review and tell me! c:**

**I hope you all liked it c:**

**Requests and suggestions are welcome and so is critical response! So is randomness! **

**Tell me the worst pick up line used on you!**

**Mine is:  
1) How do you like your eggs, scrambled, poached or fertilised?**

**2) Is that a mirror in your pockets, cause I see myself in your pants. **

**Review my honey munchkins! **

**- Linera xx**


End file.
